


The Doctor and The Mistress

by MissyQueenOfEvil



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyQueenOfEvil/pseuds/MissyQueenOfEvil
Summary: A series of short story's written from Missy's POV, mostly Twissy with River making the odd appearance.





	1. Oh Honey

"Bloody Hell!" I panted out as I regained my balance, And glanced around the TARDIS control room. Well at least I materialised in the right place, even with a faulty Vortex Manipulator. My eyes landed on the Doctor whom had turned to face me, with his grey slug-like eyebrows knitted together, palms pressing on the console for support and a chalkboard behind him completely covered with Gallifrayan notes and equations. 

He looked stressed, and hot if I do say so myself. His burgundy velvet jacket was strewn on the captain’s chair; he had undone the top four of his shirt buttons and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Missy, why are you here?" He questioned, sounding agitated. "Ooo Doctor, it's been a while since I've been in here, you've redecorated. I don't like it" I quipped ignoring his question. Ugh, the rough materialisation wrecked my up-do. So I pulled out the remaining bobby pins and tucked them into my jacket pocket, letting my long hair fall down to my lower back. "Nobody ever does" he grumbled turning his attention back to the board. I began twirling around the console to the four beats in my head.

Hmmm, something was missing...ah the puppy! How could I forget my Clara. "Where's the pup?" I asked while jumping up onto the handrail facing the Doctor. "I did pick her for you after all." He just carried on ignoring me.   
"She's gone isn't she? Oh Doctor, such a shame she started to grow on me after our double act on Skaro" I may have trapped her in a dalek and attempted to get the Doctor to exterminate her, but what can I say? Traps are my flirting. I giggled to myself. 

"Missy, who are you wittering on about?" He finally turned all his attention to me, "The puppy? Clara Oswald? Big brown puppy dog eyes? 5"2? Complete control freak?" He loved her. She kept him grounded well, most of the time anyway. She was his best friend, after me of course. "I know I'm missing someone important and I know she meant a lot to me, I also know she was called Clara. But that's all, everything else is a mystery to me" his accent became stronger, giving away his frustration while he gestured to the packed chalkboard. "Oh my dear Doctor, that's not even half of it."  
I did my signature psychotic smile. 

"MISSY, QUIT WITH THE GAMES!" He shouted his Scottish accent more prominent than ever, as he stalked towards me. "Doctor, calm down you can't think straight when you’re emotional" I cooed. "I told you everything I know, as I said I know she meant a lot to me, but if she really meant that much to me how could I forget her?" He continued, his voice was softer now with a vulnerable edge to it. He looked so lost and confused, like he was back at the Academy trying to solve a Gallifrayan maths problem. "You really have no idea who she is do you?" I only needed to glance expression on his face to know the answer. He had forgotten his impossible girl. And I The Mistress, Queen of Evil, lover of chaos almost felt sorry for him.

We stayed in silence for a good five minutes listening to the sounds of the TARDIS. I jumped down off the handrail, turning so I was facing the Doctor, trapping him between my body and the hand rail he was leaning on. Ignoring his curious look I placed my forehead against his, I needed contact as we hadn't telepathically communicated in years, making the bond weak. I pushed and caressed the barriers of his mind with mine, silently asking him to let me in once again. He was slow and it took a few seconds, but he eventually lowered his defences. Aw bless he cleaned up for me. It's so much easier to examine his mind without stray thoughts floating around. I made my own mind go blank and silently asked: Doctor show me your memories from your latest birthday when I gave you the Cyber army. The memories rushed forward and began to play like a movie, all filmed from the Doctors point of view. Oooo, Do I really look like that?  
Yes Missy, now just get on with it. He replied nonchalantly.  
Not bad, not bad at all. I mentally smirked, putting my defences back up preventing the Doctor from snooping.

There was a slight trace a trace of Clara in his memories, every time she was mentioned was all sort of, jumbled and unclear. When she should have been present in the memory it was like the signal went causing it to go all blurry and fuzzy. Which means whoever performed the memory wipe was an amateur.

Show me your memories of when we ended up on Skaro. It didn't take long for the Doctor to file and lock away his birthday memories, and to start playing the ones from Skaro, but I could have done it in half the time. I was always the better telepath.   
Oi Missy! I heard that. The Doctor told me making me chuckle.

The same thing happened with his memories of Skaro that happened with his birthday memories. However this time I noticed that he could still feel the emotions connected with what was happening, for example, when he saw her get exterminated/ teleport, the memory was blurry and his words were jumbled, but he remembers going berserk. Everything played out like it should do from then, with the odd bit of jumbling whenever Clara was mentioned. Until we got to when I tried to get the Doctor to exterminate her, same as before, he remembers the emotions, compassion, horror, panic, mortification. But not why he felt like that or what happened. That's all. I withdrew from the Doctor's mind, fixing the slight bit of damage on his defences, most likely caused by trying to fight the memory wipe.

"What's the verdict then?" My poor Doctor looked ever so fed up and disappointed in himself for not being able to put together the pieces. I stepped back from him and started strolling round the console. "There's no clear memories of Clara or any of her echoes. The emotions connected to the memories are still there, you just can't remember what made you feel like that. Also your defences were slightly damaged, which is most likely from trying to fight against the memory wipe, but that was easy enough to fix. The wipe was sloppily conducted, so my guess is whoever performed it was an amateur." I completed my explanation while subconsciously tapping the four drumbeats on the console.

"That's it then? A memory wipe?" The Doctor sighed sitting on the console, elbows resting on his knees, head resting between his hands, looking tired and every day of his age. "Why would I ever agree to a memory wipe? Especially of someone who meant so much to me." He murmured to the floor.   
"Oh honey, the control freak and the man who should never be controlled. The most dangerous hybrid in the universe. You would've gone to hell if she asked, and she would've."  
I purred my own voice going deeper and accent becoming more prominent. 

I sauntered round the console and stood between the Doctor's freakishly long legs that were dangling off the console. I raised up onto my tiptoes and tilted his chin up with the tips of my fingers, so that we were face-to-face and only centimeters apart. I could feel his cool minty breath brushing my cheek as I stared deeply into his magnificent eyes. Which he shut seconds later, then closed millimeters of the gap, waiting for me to close the rest. I fluttered my eyes shut, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a feather light kiss to his lips. 

The Doctor was the first to pull away after lingering for a few seconds, but to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair, breathing in deeply.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but like all good things it was over too soon.


	2. What I Will Never Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so, so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed my first part. This one is super depressing and contains possible triggers. Set after Death in Heaven from Missy's POV. I'm sorry.

"Say something nice - please" I drawled, forcing a half-hearted smile, my accent becoming stronger as I lost my usual singsong tone. Nobody will notice. "You win." The Doctor whispered, he wouldn't really disintegrate me would he? I had taken precautions, but he didn't know that. "I know" I admitted, I had finally driven him to murder. So I braced myself for the inevitable. Willing myself not to cry, I closed my eyes and waited for the sickening lurch that comes with using a vortex manipulator. I didn't have to wait long.

Grief over took me as I dropped to the cold hard metal floor of my TARDIS control room. Hot tears breaking free from under my lashes and snaking down my cheeks, finally I let go of the facade. 

Leaving me on Gallifray was one thing, leaving me for dead was another. But I never thought he actually had it in him to kill me. My best friend. My lover. The best man I've ever known. Just disintegrated me to preserve his friendship with a pathetic little human, who will be dead within the blink of an eye. 

Every time a pet comes along he leaves me for dead. I'm his oldest, dearest friend, his lover, the closest thing to family he has left, I know him better than his own wife (River) considering he has several. Yet he continues to treat me like shit. No matter what I do he can do it better even though our academy results show the complete opposite. He doesn't want me. He wants a pretty skinny little girl who will hold his hand and watch in awe, rapt by the things he does. He has to work to keep them keen, he can drop me anytime he pleases and I will always come crawling back. I have come running whenever he needed me, but when I need him, he's nowhere to be found. Probably off gallivanting with his flavour of the week, they don't live much longer than that anyway. 

I really do deserve to die.

I should have refused to regenerate into this form and stayed dead. Like I was supposed to. Everyone is better off if I'm dead. I'm worthless. Even the Doctor, who showed Davros creator of the Daleks mercy, doesn't think I should be allowed to live.

I'm a monster an abomination, a disgrace to my kind. I should've just ripped off the vortex manipulator and let him disintegrate me. I deserve it after all.

Stop crying, you don't have the right to cry, stupid, fat, ugly, bitch. Before I could fight it uncontrollable sobbing over took my body along with shaking and hyperventilating. This hasn't happened in ages. 

STOP IT KOSCHEI. I forced myself to take deep ragged breaths, in through my nose one, two, three. Out through my mouth, one, two three the minutes dragged by like hours.

Lacking in strength I heaved my pathetic excuse of a body up off the floor and dragged myself to the bathroom, where I stripped off my Victorian style Jacket, skirt and blouse so I was left in my corset and underwear. I turned to the sink facing myself in the mirror. Why do I have to be this? I pulled out my seamstresses measuring tape, and wrapped it around my waist. Twenty inches, I'm getting there. I unlaced my corset and shimmied out of it, leaving me in my purple bra and pants. I once again wrapped the tape around my waist. Twenty-four inches. No.No.No.No. Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. I have to be Twenty-two inches. I sunk down onto the cold tiled floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

All that work was for nothing. I stood back up examining myself, my stomach was bulging out, and my thighs were almost touching in the middle. My collarbones are visible but only slightly. I can't do this anymore; the hunger pangs hit me once again. 

That's why the Doctor won't take a second glance at you, you have no self-control you’re still too fat. You're nothing compared to his pretty little Earth girls. Peeling off my remaining items of clothing I jumped in the shower and turned the water on, turning it as cold as it would go. The ice-cold water making me shiver uncontrollably. Being cold burns calories. I finally put my head under the faucet, the water giving me a headache almost instantly. My eyes landed on the razor in the corner once again. Would anyone notice? No, nobody cares enough to notice. 

Shut up you stupid bitch, is your self-confidence really that low? Are you that desperate for attention you'll cut yourself to get it? Hot salty tears were once again running down my cheeks, a sharp contrast to the fresh, freezing water running down my spine.

I began to shave my legs, my hand slipping once or twice; I watched the blood slide down my legs and mix with the water gathering at my feet then disappear down the plughole.

When the blood stopped flowing out of my accidental cuts, I moved on to wash my hair while rinsing the conditioner out I repeatedly ragged my brush through my pointlessly long hair, the knots only getting worse. My strokes getting harsher, I pulled out more hair each time. Eventually I tied my conditioner free hair up on top of my head and began scrubbing my body relentlessly with my favourite exfoliating brush, it's hard bristles getting rid of at least one layer of skin leaving me red raw. I rinsed off the remaining soap, my now sensitive skin quivering under the abusive flow of the freezing cold water, shut off the shower, climbed out, grabbed a towel and patted myself dry. 

I pulled on my favourite comfy pants, climbed into bed and cocooned my shivering blue body in my covers. I shut my eyes and attempted to sleep, I can't remember the last time I did, anyway, I've nothing better to do. But it wasn't to be. I tossed and turned for hours, it doesn't matter though sleep is for the weak, I'm a Time lady I only need a few hours a week.

The never-ending drum beat, the heartbeat of a Time Lord. My heart beat. Ricocheted around my skull, I wish it would stop.


	3. The Doctor The Professor and The Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more cheerful note here is something I have wanted to write for a while it is set before the husbands of River Song and has a lot of kissing 

"Hey Missy your so fine,  
You’re so fine, you blow my mind.  
Hey Missy!  
Hey Missy!"  
I sang for the forty seventh time.  
"Stop singing that! For God's sake! I can't think!" The Doctor cried out banging his head against the chalkboard. "But I'm borrrreddd" I whined, while swinging my lower legs that were dangling off the console.

"Doctor, Doctor,  
Gimme the news,  
I got a bad case of loving you!"  
I hummed the tune not knowing the next words and picked it back up. "Doctor, Doctor,  
gimme th-"  
"MISSY! Shut the hell up!" He shouted, making his voice go deep and Scottish, while running his hands through his unruly grey locks.  
"Make me." I smirked, shamelessly flirting with him for the hundredth time today.

To my great surprise and amusement he wordlessly stalked towards where I was sat, stood between my legs and pushed himself up against me I wrapped my legs around his tapered waist pressing us firmly together, almost every inch of our body's now touching. But our faces are still millimetres apart. As I was about to close my eyes and the gap between us a bright blue flash lit up the control room, the Doctor jumped away from me like he had been scalded. 

"River!" The Doctor and I simultaneously exclaimed. There she was stood oozing confidence and sex appeal. Clad in a black long sleeved shirt, black corset, black leggings and killer black thigh high boots. Her eyes roamed my body while she tucked away the blaster in its holster that was wrapped around her upper right thigh. She really was sexy as Hell.

I jumped down off the console, sauntered over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, as she wrapped hers around my corseted waist; I buried my face in her big bushy space hair that smelt of smoke with a faint trace of the perfume I got her. "Missy?" She purred into my ear. "Yes dear?" I murmured back. Before I could protest, not that I would. I was being tipped back with one of her hands buried in my hair her and the other arm around my waist pressing my body flush against hers. River crashed her lips on mine biting roughly at them, demanding entry, so I obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance neither of us willing to give in. There was nothing romantic about the kiss, it was filled with a raw need, and made fireworks explode within my pleasure centres. Everything disappeared except for River. Our feminine moans and growls filling the console room while we were lost on cloud nine.

But like everything enjoyable, it was over far too soon "Ehem" Oops I had forgotten about the Doctor, oh well. 

River pulled away and set me back on my feet, "Wow" I sighed, while freeing my hair from what was left of my up-do, then picking up the pins River had discarded on the floor, tucking them into my pocket. Both of us grinning and panting like we had just ran a marathon. "I have missed that more than you can imagine Mistress" River panted out, somehow managing to keep her flirtatious tone.  
"Oh Miss Song, I can imagine, I bet you screamed my name a few times when you were all alone in be-"

"Missy!" The Doctor stuttered out staring at us with his jaw nearly touching the floor. "Close your mouth, Doctor you are not a cod fish." I quoted Mary Poppins making River laugh. "Hang on! DOCTOR!" River chocked out, the word taking a while to register in her mind.  
"Hello Sweetie" He drawled in the most flirtatious tone I've heard this regeneration use.

Quicker than a flash River was at the Doctor's side, walking around him, inspecting him.  
"New Suit?" River asked.  
"Yes do you like it?" The Doctor asked twirling for her. "I don't know yet, I've only seen the face" River purred using the tone that she usually reserves for me. "Well, we will have to do something about that." The Doctor batted back, sending shivers down my spine and making me soak my black lace underwear. Oh the possibilities. The Professor, The Mistress and The Doctor.

"Now that is hot" I purred while giving them both bedroom eyes. "What is?" The Doctor asked seemingly agitated that I'd interrupted his flirting. "My wife and my boyfriend flirting."  
I murmured while gliding my eyes over the Doctor then River. "YOUR WHAT!" the Doctor managed to choke out, his Scottish accent more prominent due to his raised voice, and looking like he could pass out any minute. It was quite cute really. "My wife and my boyfriend" I said nonchalantly.   
"RIVER! You’re married to Missy? The Mistress? The Master? Lover of chaos?" How wonderful. He was freaking out. "Yes, I am Sweetie" She replied using the same nonchalant tone I used. "I did tell you that you reminded me of my second wife" River said in a faux innocent tone while batting her lashes, I laughed out loud at that one. "Oh Doctor, the look on your face" I cooed. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?" The Doctor cried while running his hands through his unruly grey locks. "Mmm Doctor, I do love it when you go all gruff and Scottish" I purred. River hummed in agreement making the Doctor go a bright shade of pink. "It's official silence is worse than a Scottish accent" River quipped making my thoughts revert back to just before River materialised.

"Doctor you never did manage to shut me up." I said in a low tone my accent bleeding through, as I sauntered over to the Doctor pushing up against him and pinning him to the handrail. I raised up onto my tiptoes, put my hand in his hair and tugged slightly making him close his eyes and growl letting me know he wants this as much as I do. So I crashed my lips to his letting out a sigh as he nibbled on my lower lip. He placed his hands on my waist roughly squeezed then glided down to cup and squeeze my arse, surprising me with his directness for the second time today, making a gasp escape my lips, granting him entry into my mouth. His tongue duelled with mine until I couldn't fight anymore. He won. After roughly eight minutes, our respiratory bypasses began to fail so we had to break apart for air. He didn't release his possessive grip on my arse cheeks I wasn't complaining though. 

I raised my lips to his ears and in a sultry low whisper my voice thick with my accent and lust dripping from every word. “The Professor, The Mistress and The Doctor, imagine the possibilities."


	4. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading 

I paused outside the TARDIS doors, what if he hates me? Like really hates me? It would have destroyed him when he discovered I had lied about the coordinates. Almost as much as it destroyed me when he disintegrated me. Oh well, there's only one way to find out, so I straightened my jacket, took a deep breath, plastering a slightly deranged smile onto my face I flung open the doors. "Doctor?" One elephant, two elephants, three elephants. No answer. 

I perched on the console swinging my legs back and forth. "Doctor?" I hollered but still no response, only the faint whirring of the TARDIS. After approximately 11 minutes, he made an appearance. "Why aren't you dead?" He spat, and I think I felt part of me die. "It's wonderful to see you too Doctor, even in your current state." He had discarded his jacket and waistcoat, his shirt, trousers and hair looked bedraggled and his hands were cut, bruised and swollen as though he had been in a fight. "What the Hell are you doing here?" The Doctor, if I can call him that while he's like this, growled with murder in his eyes. "Oh I see how it is, you think it's fine to walk all over me, then when I ask for your attention you loose it." meeting his murderous gaze I continued. "I am always here when you need me, yet you're never there for me. Where's Clara now? From the state of you, my guess is you have just beat the shit out of something." I laughed, "Pathetic" I spat. Now he's absolutely seething. "Leave"   
"Never" I batted back, smirking. 

The Doctor slowly stalked over to me, his eyes dark and dilated. Never breaking eye contact. I haven't seen him like this in years. He grabbed my thighs, his harsh grip making me cry out, as his fingers dug into my inner thighs. He roughly separated my legs, which I swiftly wrapped around his tapered waist, and drew him towards me, locking him in place, my long skirt maintaining my modesty. He pushed his torso against mine as I arched my back and pushed my front firmly against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing every inch of my body against his.

He closed his eyes as I lent my forehead on his. I could feel his minty breath fanning across my lips. I placed a delicate kiss to his lips, quickly withdrawing, making him growl in frustration.   
He released my thighs and wrapped one arm around my waist, burying his free hand in my up-do; I closed my eyes as he pulled the pins out of my hair letting it cascade down to my lower back. "Beautiful" he murmured as he finally pressed his lips to mine. I moved one of my hands from the base of his neck to his unruly grey locks tugging gently on his curls, and softly bit his lips making a low moan escape them.

He pulled away making me sigh in disappointment, only for him to begin kissing along my jaw line and neck, pausing to suck and bite at my sensitive spots, leaving marks and eliciting moans. He kissed back up to my lips, once landing on them he kissed me as if his life depended on it, I kissed him back with a passion equal to his own, the TARDIS filling with our moans and sighs

We pulled apart gasping for breath and pressed our foreheads together. "What happened to us Koschei?" The Doctor murmured, back to his normal self.  
"I don't know Thete."


	5. I don't think I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thank you for sticking with me and reading, here is a part based off a brilliant suggestion but it contains description of torture, I hope I did it justice. Missy is telling the Doctor what she went through. I'm not sure about this but thank you for reading. Xxx

After my shower I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in my matching purple underwear and began brushing my teeth. After 2 minutes and 42 seconds, I spat and rinsed then moved on to drag my brush through my long dark wet hair, which was not doing what I wanted. "Here come the drums, here come the drums, baby, baby, baby, you are my voodoo child, my voodoo child “I sang to myself, doing a little jig. Oh God why does it take so long? I might just cut it all off.

"Missy"  
"Aaahhh, what the hell?" I screamed, dropping my brush, turning my back to the wall so the intruder couldn't see it and attempting to cover my torso with my arms. Please tell me he didn't notice. "Doctor, you can't just walk in on me anytime you please, I'm a woman now, it's just plain rude" I nervously joked but he didn't so much as smile. "Get dressed, meet me in the console room" He demanded then turned and walked away, brilliant this is a conversation I do not need to have. I finally finished brushing my hair so I platted it and chucked on the oversized TARDIS blue dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door.

As I reluctantly walked down the hall to the console room in bare feet and what I assumed to be the Doctor's dressing gown, I felt like I was walking to my death. So I popped into the kitchen, made a cuppa and brought it with me, eventually I made it to the console room, lent on the safety barrier/handrail metal things and began sipping my tea. 

After an uncomfortable silence, half a cup of tea and three internal renditions of 'Voodoo child' all while avoiding eye contact with the Doctor, as he lent opposite me on the console looking at me as though I wasn't crazy, which was really scaring me. He ended my procrastination. "Missy, what happened?" Brilliant he wants to play psychologist. "I was singing and brushing my hair, in my bra and pants when you walked in on me." I said as a matter-of-fact tone hoping to take down the tension a few knots. "Missy, what are the scars from, and why haven't they disappeared? Please tell me." He begged in a heart wrenching whisper.

My Doctor, my wonderful caring crazy Doctor looked genuinely distressed. After all these years, he still cares. I swallowed the urge to cry, along with my pride. "After you left Skaro with Clara, I had a very clever idea; I began making a pact with the Daleks. How could they refuse a Time-Lord?" The Doctor looked ashamed, he shouldn't be it was my own fault he left me behind. "They began telling the Universe that they had the greatest weapon, one that exceeded your bespoke psychopath, they were in possession of The Master." I paused to compose my thoughts and stop stray emotions. "You were a prisoner of the Daleks?" The Doctor questioned with raised eyebrows.  
"Of a sort but no worse off than you, as you were trapped inside your confession dial at this point that's why you know nothing of it. So the entire universe finds out about my 'alliance' with the Daleks, guess who is included in the entire universe, Doctor." Okay, now for the hard part.  
"The Time-Lords" I answered my own question as the Doctor began to look queasy.   
"The High Council homed in on the drums once again, using them to track me then teleport me right into the old torture chambers, the exact ones we used to hear horror stories about as kids, only they weren't stories." The Doctor became tense, but didn't say anything as I took a sip of tea to wash down the lump forming in my throat. 

"As soon as I materialised six guards took me down to the floor knocking me out in the process. When I woke up I was strapped to some sort of medieval human invention, I don't want to think about what they did to me while I was out." Tears were now freely rolling down my cheeks. "This happened on several occasions and when I wouldn't cough up information I was knocked out and history repeated itself, eventually they tried a new method. If I wasn't on the receiving end I may have admired the High Councils level of psychopathy and torture skills." I forced a dry laugh as I sunk to the floor, my legs no longer able to support me due to their incessant shaking. 

The Doctor sat down next to me on the cold hard metal floor, allowing me to lean on him for support, his arm around my back preventing me from falling through the rails, as I'm too short to lean when sat down. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "They began branding me, like an animal." I turned my back to the Doctor and dropped the dressing gown, where the was "traitor" branded in huge Gallifrayan writing, covering my entire back, I felt the Doctor trace it with his fingertips skipping over the lines obstructed by my bra straps. "I don't know what they used to do it but it hurt like hell and never disappeared, unlike most scars that go with regeneration energy." I shuffled round, still sat on the floor, so the Doctor could see my front, he gasped. Earlier in the bathroom, I had shielded the worst form view, now he could see the full artistic skills of my abusers. 

I'm sure they tried to dissect me while I was conscious but I always passed out, that ruined their fun, so they settled on long medium depth cuts." There are so many it's hard to see which one goes where but I drew his attention to the one I hate the most the one that curls from around the back of my left shoulder and neck diagonally crossing over my chest, between my breasts, across my stomach down my right side and ends curling around my right hip bone. The Doctor traced the scar, just like he did on my back but this time tears were gradually welling up in his sad old eyes. Now for the worst part. "You remember how my-" I choked back the lump in my throat, my voice lacked its normal power, I sound weak and tired to my own ears. "My Daughter sh- she went missing, they killed her and described wha- what they did in horrific detail, I have never felt so powerless." tears were now streaming down not just my face, but the Doctor's as well. "Eventually I escaped when you broke out of the confession dial and stole a TARDIS, it was enough of a distraction for me to make a break for it and get a TARDIS of my own." I finished. 

In through the nose, one, two, three. Out through the mouth, one, two, three. I drew in deep shuddering breaths, trying my best to prevent an attack. The Doctor wrapped me back up in his dressing gown and walked me down to my room, "Thank you" he whispered. As he tucked me into my big purple bed, "Please don't leave" I asked, to hell with dignity. "I don't think I can" he muttered back, climbing underneath the covers and wrapping his arms around me. For the first time in years we both managed to sleep.


End file.
